<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HARU/MATSU BANZAI! by TheBroken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192664">HARU/MATSU BANZAI!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken'>TheBroken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Lesbian Characters., Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, F/F, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Haru/Matsu!, Implied Sexual Content, OutShock, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, bad behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to face a really awkward situation head-on! :</p><p>"Harumi slipped at that moment, and the agile smaller girl leaped on her,  flipping the busty beauty from side to back, her bottom landing on the ample chest with a loud "Whump!" and knocking her breath out. </p><p>"Does this remind you of something, babe? Like, for example, when it was... Um...my turn last night?" Matsuri quipped...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mizusawa Matsuri/Taniguchi Harumi, Taniguchi Mitsuko/Maruta Kayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HARU/MATSU BANZAI!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another comedy piece, folks! I hope you enjoy it! We join Harumin who has just awakened in her bed... to remember she's sharing it with someone...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>It had <strong>really</strong> been fun while it was happening. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then again, in the heat of the moment, you're not imagining the ramifications of your actions... you're just being all naked, nervous, neurotic, moaning, talking dirty A.F., and just generally doing all those things you thought the first go-around at sex should be! At least, that's what Harumi and the pink-haired cutie beside her in the bed were doing the night before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But <strong>now,</strong> it was the morning after, and illusions gone,  the busty tall girl just looked at her still slumbering bedmate in absolute shock, and wished she could vanish, or melt into another universe, (she had been reading OTHERWORLD PICNIC lately!) or something, and take those one thousand and one hickeys she had everywhere on her body, her backside included, with her! </em>
</p><p><em>"Oh my GOD!"</em> the embarrassed girl thought to herself, <em>"We were making out and got carried away and <strong>DID IT</strong> to each other last night!  <strong>And more than once!</strong> This was supposed to be an innocent sleepover!"</em></p><p>But even someone as good at self-delusion as Harumin couldn't avoid the obvious: No sleepover with your freaking girlfriend is going to be innocent, especially when she's been longing for years to<em> be extra-special friends </em>with you!</p><p>And <strong><em>you, </em></strong>whether you like admitting it- <strong><em>or not</em></strong>,- were dying for your first try at it, too!  </p><p><em>"NO!'</em> she berated herself, <em>' It's okay to play being a lesbian, as long as... as... you don't...</em></p><p>Matsuri, possibly disturbed by the level of hypocrisy floating ambient in the atmosphere so thickly that it had disturbed her dreams,  fluttered the long lashes on her pretty blue eyes adorably, propped herself up on one elbow, like a little pink-haired doll- and <em>leered</em> right into Harumi's horrified face with a wanton expression that would have stunned the most horned-out of bedmates... Which the timid Taniguchi <em>definitely</em> was not!</p><p><em>" Goooooooooood morning, Hotstuff!</em> You were wonderful, last night, Taniguchi-san! And,' she winked, licking her lips pointedly, 'you're now officially a fellow member of the <em>International Lesbian Sisterhood</em>, privy to all secrets and privileges thereof! Regards to your late virginity, baby!" She giggled madly at her own humor;</p><p>'God- I can barely sit up!" -</p><p>- as Harumi, mortified, pulled the sheet over her head and hid.</p><p><em>"Oh, so <strong>that's</strong> how is! I should have known she would be this way!"</em> Matsuri thought as she ducked under the covers, after her cowardly lover.</p><p><em>"Peek-A-Boo!"</em> she whispered, <em>'I see a <strong>lesbian </strong>under here! "</em></p><p>"Go away!"</p><p>"<em>Can't</em> babe! I'm legally naked! "</p><p>Harumin was nearly at the point of tears. "What the hell is going on?" She whimpered.</p><p>Matsuri threw the sheet back, exposing her partner's nakedness, and as she fought to regain her covering, said: "I don't know what's going on <em>this </em>morning, Sugar, but <em>last night,</em>  <em>we </em><span class="u"><strong><em>DID IT!</em> </strong></span></p><p>
  <em>"I...I don't..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"THE DIRTY DEED!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Arrrgh!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"THE NASTY WITH AN ATTITUDE"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"BUMPER TO BUMPER DRIVING! "</em>
</p><p>"Go away!"</p><p>"And I ' she simpered, 'was called  your <em>Little Puddle-Snuggler"</em></p><p>
  <em>"No!"</em>
</p><p>"Your little<em> Muffin-Buffer!..."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Matsuri!"</em>
</p><p>"Your little <em>Sushi-Taco!...</em> "</p><p>
  <em>"Dammit!"</em>
</p><p>"Your little Bun-Warmer<em>!.</em><em>.."</em></p><p><em>"That's friggin'' IT! </em>" Harumin growled, bolting up and getting the smaller girl in a headlock. She struggled vainly to free herself for a moment, shrugged, and managed in a choked voice, <em>"Safeword is Harumi-Melons, sister lesbian!"</em> The tall girl then pushed her so hard, she flung her off the bed, right onto her lovely little behind, where she landed with an exaggerated groan of pain.</p><p>"Owwww! Harumin... you've hurt my <em>BUTT!</em> " And tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.</p><p><em>"Oh, God! she looks so fragile! Did I break her!"</em> The tall girl thought in a sudden pang of awful guilt.</p><p>Harumi threw her hands to her face in a terrible panic of horror, and rolled off the bed, putting her arms around Matsuri in a tender embrace.</p><p>"Oh, God, Honey! Are you okay!?" she cried out, frightened she'd finally harmed the frail-looking girl.</p><p>"Hee-Hee-Hee!" Matsuri chuckled, rolling her eyes madly, "What do you mean <em>OKAY? </em>Last night, you said I was the<em> BEST!" </em>And she leaped to her feet.<em><br/></em></p><p>With an anguished cry of <em>"Shoot me, please!"</em> Harumin went at the pink-haired monster in earnest then, as the two thumped and rolled on the floor, it began to sound like an MMA grudge match was in session.</p><p><em>"Lesbian! Lesbian! Lesbian!</em>" Matsuri taunted gleefully.</p><p>"<em>Perverted</em> little monster!"</p><p>
  <em>"It's just between us girls! "</em>
</p><p>"I'll clobber you, you friggin' <em>yo-yo</em>!"</p><p>
  <em> "I promise I won't tell!"</em>
</p><p>"I'm going to <em>unsex</em> you!" Harumi snarled incoherently.</p><p><em>"THE Fuck...!?" </em>queried the pink-haired devil, as her assailant made a dive for her.</p><p>Her attacker slipped at that moment, and the agile smaller girl leaped on her, flipping the busty beauty from side to back,  bottom landing on the top of the ample chest with a loud "Whump!" and knocking her breath out. "Does this remind you of something, Taniguchi-san? Like, for example, when it was...um.<em>.. <strong>my turn</strong> </em>last night?" Matsuri quipped as, all the while, Harumin was struggling and gasping like a beached fish,  a look of bloodthirsty murder in her eyes, and Matsuri was panting like a runner hitting the last leg of a five K, a look of manic euphoria on her otherwise baby face!</p><p>"Harumin, my love,' her voice had dropped to a breathy, intimate whisper, 'can't you just admit- as I have- that we're both completely gay, Koo-Koo, dysfunctional AF, and that we're damned lucky to have found someone who can even hope to understand either one of us, let alone for you to have a girl who loves you as much as I do... " she panted a moment, getting her breath back from the exertion. 'when all I ask is some acceptance Baby? I am what I am. I can't ever be perfect like Yuzu,- and Honey... I know she's <em>your</em> Idol too! But me... I'd take a bullet for either one of you!" The pale, pretty face was awash with complex, painful emotion suddenly, which made her lover, who didn't even like to face her own feelings, somewhat distressed.</p><p>Harumin glared up, set her mouth tightly, and looked like she was about to give her a serious answer <em>for once...</em></p><p>But, at that moment, the door was flung open, and there stood Harumin's sister Mitsuko, in her full-on scary older sister mode, and a very pretty set of pajamas.</p><p>"What's all this racket, Harumi? I thought <em>I...AYE AYE AYE!"</em> she glimpsed the naked duo on the floor and immediately assuming Matsuri was going <em>lipstick surfing,</em> screamed, and stumbled backward out of the room, slamming the door behind her.</p><p>There was a silence so profound, you could hear the heartbeats of the two girls, which were skipping like an arrhythmic conga solo.</p><p>Matsuri was the first to break the silence.</p><p><em> "Wow!</em> <em>How can someone look that scary in such <strong>beautiful pajamas?"</strong></em></p><p> She shook her head in wonder.</p><p>Still pinned beneath her, Harumin finally gave in and began to full-on sob in anguish.</p><p>Her tormenter suddenly came to herself, rolled off, and bowed down to hug her.</p><p>"Don't cry, Harumin. I'm sorry. I'm truly so sorry! I...I just don't have any brakes. You know I'm messed up! I'm manic today! " A look of genuine concern began to fill her face.</p><p>Harumin sat up and regarded her girlfriend for a long beat. She finally shrugged and hugged her back. They were silent for some moments, enjoying the tender solace of each others' touch.</p><p>"What's done is done and she had to find out sometime!' she stated philosophically. 'I just wish we had been dressed when she did."</p><p>"Well... it certainly couldn't be clearer what was up!" Matsuri offered cheerily, wiping her moist eyes. 'What now, Honey?"</p><p>She took a deep breath. "We're going downstairs and have breakfast! Much as I'd like,' she continued, 'to just shoot myself... or <em>both</em> of us... We're just gonna have to face the music-<em> and dance!</em> "</p><p>She began to get dressed, and her companion, watching her, asked: "Are you sure you don't wanna <em>spank me</em> for being<em> bad</em>? Or that we can't have a quicky? You look <em>so</em> damned hot!.."</p><p>"You can't stay serious for five friggin'' minutes, can you?" Harumin groaned, and Matsuri was unsuccessful at dodging the other girls' airlift and precision body-slam,  which flipped her arse- over- teakettle onto the bed, where she giggled insanely...</p><p>Meanwhile, downstairs in the breakfast nook, Mitsuko sat rigidly on a chair, trying to look as nonchalant as anyone could who had just found out in the most unfortunate way they weren't the only practicing lesbian who lived under the same roof, and, for that matter, who was dressed in a leather fetish costume at breakfast, having changed into her biker gear to run her <em>guest</em> home. Her...<em>bestie, </em>Maruta Kayo, AKA Glasses Senpai, sat beside her, a quizzical look swimming behind her vast, Coke-bottle glasses.</p><p>"You seem perplexed. What is it that is disturbing you?" She really was sweet, always trying to help her hidebound princess.</p><p>"It's...it's not something I care to discuss, Kayo," she replied, turning in her chair and causing the leather outfit to make the most hideous sounds, as though someone was being stretched on a torture rack. <em>"This is the</em> <em>end of <strong>our</strong> family line!' </em>she thought morosely. <em>'Mercifully, Grandmother is visiting her cousin this week! So perhaps there is a God, after all!"</em></p><p>The other just shrugged. " You have to really be<em> into it</em> to wear something <em>that</em> uncomfortable! " she observed, still fuzzy from the previous evening herself, and helped herself to some soup, turning to look to the doorway as a <em>trembling</em> Harumi, and a <em>smirking</em> Matsuri came into the room, their hair tousled from all the tousling and tousles of various kinds it had been thru.</p><p>"Oh look! They've been having a<em><strong>"sleepover" </strong></em>too, just like us!" Kayo, who was still feeling last nights' plentiful <em>sake,</em> cooed sweetly, clapping her hands.</p><p>Harumi looked at Mitsuko, both of them startled, as her older sister tried unsuccessfully to find a way to will herself to melt into the floor.</p><p><em>"Well, well,</em> <strong><em>well!"</em></strong> Matsuri said brightly,<em> " Hello, Glasses Senpai,</em> <em>Morning, Leather-San!</em> Cool outfit- all that's missing is the<em> riding- crop!</em> Looks like we're not the only people <em>"<strong>Out</strong></em> and about" in the house this morning, Harumi!" She pulled up a chair and began helping herself to the fish, beaming at Kayo, as the two shared a fistbump.</p><p>Kayo noted the pink-haired girls' other arm around the blushing and suddenly paralyzed Harumi's waist<em>.</em></p><p><em><strong>"Haru/Matsu Banzai!"</strong></em>  she called out giddily, as Matsuri winked and laughed back<strong>:</strong></p><p><em>"<strong>Good morn</strong></em><em><strong>ing,</strong></em><em> <strong>all!</strong> <strong>I'm so happy to see everyone else here is a lesbian,</strong><b> too!</b> " </em> <em><br/></em></p><p>Kayo replied: "You're <em>so</em> funny- but <em>essentially correct,</em> Matsuri! No need to feel out of place around <em>us, Right, <strong>Sir?"</strong></em> she added, comically elbowing Mitsuko knowingly in the ribs, with a broad wink, who just looked at her sister, both of them sharing an expression of mutual pain and Out Shock. The tall elder Taniguchi let her face fall to both hands in total mortification.</p><p><em>"Yes. That's right, Kayo." </em>Her voice was hoarse with repressed emotion.</p><p>She looked back up a second later into the girls twinkling eyes behind the thick glasses. Extreme annoyance was written all over her severe features.</p><p><em>"And  Kayo...'</em> She requested,<em> ' please don't call me, <strong>"Sir!".</strong></em>..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it just me, or does Kayo remind anyone else of the character " Marcy," Peppermint Patty's friend from the "Peanuts" comic strip and cartoons? The one with the thick glasses that's always calling the other girl "Sir?"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>